Automatic dispensers of various types are used to dispense a broad range of products, including, without limitation, towel, tissue, wipes, sheet-form materials, soap, shaving cream, fragrances and personal care products. Automatic dispensers include certain controls provided to make one or more aspects of dispenser operation automatic. Such automatic dispenser controls may include controls provided to initiate a dispense cycle and/or controls provided to regulate dispenser operation during a dispense cycle. There is a need for improvement in these and other aspects of automatic dispenser design and operation.